Coming Home
by IceyK
Summary: As diphtheria continues to wage war on the people of Nome, Jenna can do nothing but cling to a promise that Balto will bring back the anti-toxin. With Rosy's condition worsening, time is quickly running out. When it felt like all hope was lost, a howl pierced through the night. One shot in Jenna's POV.


**DISCLAIMER: All characters and elements in this story are the property of their respective owners.**

Coming Home

* * *

_Cough, cough._

Rosy was coughing. Again. My ears dropped and tears began to well up in my eyes. Her breathing was labored now, and I could feel her heartbeat slowly fading. She wouldn't last much longer without that antitoxin. "_Where are you, Balto?_" I thought. A shiver went up my spine when I remembered what Steele had said earlier. But I reminded myself that Steele always lies, and that Balto _will_ come back. He promised me he would. And Balto is not the kind to break a promise, especially to me. I inhaled and exhaled, whining in sadness in the process.

"It's ok, Jenna. The dog team will be back soon." I turned to look at my human's mother. She was exhausted from lack of sleep over the last few days. Her husband was sprawled over her lap, snoring softly. She tried to put on a brave face for me, but I could tell she was scared for Rosy. I backed down off the bed and went to nuzzle her, hoping to cheer her up a bit. She pulled me up and hugged me, as if I were a human child. It was an awkward position due to me being a dog, but I appreciated the gesture nonetheless. I dug myself into her embrace, and I felt the tears start running down my jaw. If Rosy doesn't make it, I will be the last piece of her that her parents have. And if Rosy doesn't make it, Balto will be all I have.

For a split second, I was content with that. Balto is the best thing that has ever happened to me. He is the only dog I've ever met that has treated me with respect and actually cared about my genuine well being, rather than the other dogs who just want to have me as their mate for bragging rights. Several years ago, I started hearing a lot of stories about him when he first appeared here in Nome. All of them were from Steele and his goons, of course. Naturally, I was forced to believe them, and so I had a heavy bias against Balto before I had even met him. But when we crossed paths for the first time, I realized that he was _nothing_ like everyone said he was. So, I became his friend. Apart from Boris, Muk, and Luk, he had none. Thanks to Steele, we rarely got the chance to see each other. But when we did, I could let loose around him, and he around me. I'll never forget the day that he told me that "_I have never felt comfortable or safe around any dog or human before, until I met you and Rosy_." It practically melted my heart that me and my girl had such an impact on him. Rosy absolutely adored Balto, too. She would always give him a big hug and a kiss on the nose when she saw him, and treated him the same way she treats me. Before she got sick, Balto never actually told me that he cares about Rosy. But I know he does, because the fact that he was willing to risk his own life to get the serum for Rosy speaks enough words about his love for her. Even before that, he loved her.

I regretfully retracted that thought as soon as it came up. I not only wanted to have Balto, but I wanted to have Rosy, too. If I could have the both of them, that would be a dream come true.

Rosy's mother finally let me go, and a nurse came in and gave her a cup of warm tea. I went back to my position of putting half my body on the bed over Rosy, while standing with my hind legs. My girl was still breathing hard, and she fell into a coughing fit. I could do nothing but watch. I started to tear up again. There was nothing I could do to help Rosy. I nestled my head up against her face, softly licking her cheek. The least I could do was be by her side; she would do the same thing for me if I was sick.

Her condition continued to decline as the night went on. The doctor made several visits periodically to check on Rosy, but he didn't say anything about her condition. There wasn't anything good to say at all, anyway. The snow storm let up a bit outside, and I watched the snow as it continued to pile up slowly on the window sill. After my journey back from helping Balto with the bear, and then being up the last few nights with Rosy, I was exhausted. But I didn't want to sleep. My mind went on a tangent about what could happen if I did. _Will Rosy still be alive? Will Balto be here with the medicine? _I couldn't bear the thought of losing one of them, or even worse – both of them. I decided right then and there that I needed Balto as much as I needed Rosy. If he ever came back, I promised myself I would tell him how I feel about him._ I love him._

Eventually, I got to the point where I needed to sleep. With trembling paws, I went back to my position of covering Rosy with half my body. Before succumbing to sleep, I heard a voice in my head, strong and true. "_I'm coming back with the medicine._ _I promise, Jenna._"

And then a howl pierced the night. There was not a doubt in my mind about who it came from. "I knew you would come home!" I whispered. I grinned excitedly and barked to alert everyone in the hospital that the sled dog team and the medicine had arrived. I then slipped out with the crowd of people gathering to eagerly await the triumphant return of Balto... My Balto... the savior of Nome.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever. I do have a companion fic planned for this story, so keep an eye out for that, along with more stories that I have planned for Balto and a few other things. Enjoy!**


End file.
